taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Safe
"Safe & Sound" là một bài hát được trình bày bởi nghệ sĩ thu âm người Mỹ Taylor Swift cùng nhóm nhạc đồng quê alternative The Civil Wars, trích từ The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond, album nhạc phim chính thức của bộ phim năm 2012 Đấu trường sinh tử. Khâu sáng tác của ca khúc được thực hiện bởi Swift và T-Bone Burnett cùng những thành viên khác của The Civil Wars gồm Joy Williams và John Paul White tại nhà của Burnett và được hoàn tất trong vòng 2 tiếng đồng hồ. "Safe & Sound" lần đầu tiên được phát hành trên iTunes Hoa Kỳ ngày 26 tháng 12 năm 2011 và sau đó được thêm vào danh sách phát thanh của BBC Radio 1. Ca khúc nhận được nhiều khen ngợi từ những nhà phê bình, họ khen ngợi cách hát thì thào của Swift trong bài hát và sự giản dị trong phần nhạc lẫn lời ca, một số đó còn chỉ ra ca khúc như một lời chào mừng trở lại với khuôn mẫu của Swift. Đánh giá chuyên môn "Safe & Sound" nhận được đa phần những đánh giá tích cực từ những nhà phê bình âm nhạc. Jody Rosen của tạp chí Rolling Stone giành tặng ca khúc bốn trên năm sao, gọi bài hát là "bản ballad đẹp nhất" của Swift. Trong bài nhận xét của mình cho album The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond, nhà phê bình từ AllMusic Heather Phares cho rằng "Safe & Sound" là ca khúc "mang tính quyết định nhất" album cũng như đồng thời gắn sao nổi bật cho bài hát. Idolator ca ngợi "hơi thở nghe có vẻ kỳ lạ hơn ngọt ngào" của Swift, trong khi Jason Lipshutz viết cho tạp chí Billboard '' đã ca ngợi "những bài quốc ca không phải lúc nào cũng do Swift sáng tác mới làm nên sự thông minh của nhạc phim" và ủng hộ sự xuất hiện của khách mời do The Civil Wars đóng góp. Trong một phản hồi ít ủng hộ hơn, Darren Franich, và biên tập viên của ''Entertainment Weekly, đã không ấn tượng với lời bài hát và giọng hát của Swift, viết rằng "không có cảm giác như đang chiến thắng". Ông nói thêm rằng "Safe & Sound" "nghe giống như một bài hát dành cho tang lễ hơn là một bài thánh ca chiến thắng, đặc biệt là khi bài hát tiếp tục với tiếng gõ nhẹ có âm thanh như những người lính diễu hành đến tận cùng." The Wall Street Journal' Christopher John Farley đồng ý, cho rằng bài hát "có cảm giác thôn quê, nhưng không giống như một bài hát thương mại." Tại lễ trao giải Country Music Association Awards 2012, "Safe & Sound" đã được đề cử cho hạng mục Sự kiện Âm nhạc của năm. Ca khúc đồng thời cũng giành được một đề cử CMT Music Award cho hạng mục Hợp tác xuất sắc nhất cùng năm. Bài hát đã được đề cử cho Bài hát gốc hay nhất tại Lễ trao giải Quả cầu vàng lần thứ 70 năm 2013, nhưng đã thua "Skyfall" của Adele. Tại lễ trao giải Grammy 2013, "Safe & Sound" đã nhận được đề cử cho Trình diễn nhóm/Nhóm nhạc đồng quê hay nhất, nhưng đã thua "Pontoon" của Little Big Town và giành giải Bài hát hay nhất được viết cho Visual Media. Danh sách ca khúc ;Tải kĩ thuật số # Safe & Sound – 4:01 Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone; gone Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... |-|Lời dịch= Em vẫn còn nhớ những giọt nước mắt rơi trên khuôn mặt anh Khi em nói sẽ không bao giở để anh ra đi Khi tất cả ảo ảnh tàn phai trước ánh sáng Em nhớ rằng anh nói sẽ không để em một mình Đêm nay, tất cả đã chết và qua đi Chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại Ánh mặt trời đang dần khuất bóng Anh sẽ ổn mà Giờ đây không ai có thể làm tổn thương anh Ánh dương ngày mới sẽ đến Chúng ta sẽ được an toàn Không dám nhìn qua khung cửa kia, anh thân yêu Mọi thứ bùng cháy Cuộc chiến vẫn còn đang hoành hành Giữ trọn lấy lời ru này Kể cả mà bản nhạc đã chấm dứt; dừng lại Anh chỉ cần nhắm đôi mắt lại Mặt trời đang dần khuất bóng Anh sẽ ổn cả mà Không ai có thể làm tổn thương anh Ánh dương ngày mới sẽ đến Chúng ta sẽ được an toàn Anh chỉ cần nhắm đôi mắt lại Anh sẽ ổn cả mà Ánh dương ngày mới sẽ đến, Chúng ta sẽ được an toàn... Xếp hạng và chứng nhận Xếp hạng tuần Chứng nhận Lịch sử phát hành Tham khảo Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift Thể_loại:Nhạc phim